Kaprosuchus
| image = Kaprosuchus1.jpg | image_caption = An artist's interpretation of Kaprosuchus saharicus | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Reptilia | superordo = Crocodylomorpha | familia = †Mahajangasuchidae | genus = †''Kaprosuchus'' | genus_authority = Sereno & Larsson, 2009 | binomial = Kaprosuchus saharicus | binomial_authority = Sereno & Larsson, 2009 }} Kaprosuchus (Greek, "boar crocodile") is a genus of large mahajangasuchid crocodyliform from Aptian stage Niger. It is known from a single nearly complete skull. It gets its name from its unusually large caniniform teeth which slightly resemble those of a boar. Description Kaprosuchus ''was estimated to grow to a length of 6 metres (21 feet) long. It possesses three sets of large caniniform teeth that stick out above and below its skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits notches in the upper jaw. If not for these notches then its jaw would have been held open permanently by its own teeth. This has not been seen in any other crocodyliform. ''Kaprosuchus ''has another feature in which large rugose horns made from squamosal and parietal bones that stick out posteriorly above the skull. This has also been seen its smaller relative ''Mahajangasuchus, making it greatly differ from most other crocodyliforms. It may have tackled large carnivorous, namely juvenile Spinosaurus when they try to have a drink near a water hole. It also ate baby dinosaurs. It was a ferocious hunter and would savagely attack its prey, ripping them to shreds with its boar-like tusks. This creature would have been an active predator, chasing down its prey which is why some people have referred to this genus as '' a saber tooth cat in armor''. Unlike modern crocodilians. This creature would have walked with straight legs to save energy and to make walking easier seeing as this was a primarily terrestrial creature. Kaprosuchus would have been one of the top predators in its environment because it was fast, armoured and had a devastating bite. It would have been not dissimilar to tigers of today seeing as lions hunt in packs and there is no evidence these creatures hunted in packs. If they indeed DID hunt in packs then they would have been able to take down most of the prey in its area save for the largest carnivores and large herbivores. Kaprosuchus would have had good vision seeing as that it had forward facing eyes that were on top of its head. This might have given it binocular vision and a degree of depth perception. Seeing as modern crocodilians and big cats that fill a similar niche both have excellent night vision and are also nocturnal hunters. This might mean that Kaprosuchus was also a night hunter to some extent. This would have been advantageous because all the competition from other large carnivores would be drastically reduced and gives it more opportunities to make kills. It could grow up to 20 feet. Yamaha. In Popular Culture *Kaprosuchus appeared in National Geographic's When Crocs Ate Dinosaurs. The same Kaprosuchus was briefly seen in another National Geographic Documentary Dinomorphosis. *Kaprosuchus was also in Two Episodes of the Fourth & Fifth Seasons of Primeval. Here it was shown with tusks growing out of the sides of its mouth, and being able to swim in water during the winter, which should of killed or severely weakened a cold blooded animal. *Kaprosuchus appeared in all of the Jurassic Park Ludia games Jurassic Park: Builder, Jurassic World: Alive & Jurassic World: The Game. In JP: Builder, it lives in the glacier park, which should of killed a cold blooded animal like that. Gallery File:Kaprosuchus promo.jpg|Primeval Kaprosuchus 800px-Kaprosuchus_dossier.jpg|ARK Survival Evolved Kaprosuchus KaprosuchusJPB.jpg|Jurassic Park: Builder Kaprosuchus Kaprosuchus_JW_Promo.png|Jurassic World: The Game Kaprosuchus Kaprosuchus vs Nigersaurus.JPG|When Crocs Ate Dinosaurs Kaprosuchus Screenshot_2018-03-23_at_12.46.20_AM.png|Jurassic World: Alive Kaprosuchus Kaprosuchus saharicus dinosaurio.jpg 43bff1a421dcb9ea430e387e3d4eb397.png Kaprosuchus_Mahajangasuchus_Size_Comparison.png Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Crocodilian Category:Primeval Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:Large Animals Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Fossil taxa described in 2009 Category:Apex predators Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Prehistoric animals of Africa Category:Extinct animals of Africa Category:Prehistoric reptiles of Africa Category:Diapsids Category:Diapsid Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Cretaceous extinctions Category:Early Cretaceous Reptiles Category:Large Carnivore Category:Small Carnivores Category:Crocodylomorphs Category:Vertebrates Category:Lists of prehistoric vertebrates Category:Fossils Category:Paleontology Category:Tetrapods Category:Tetrapodomorphs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Pages in need of sourcing Category:Jurassic World: Alive Dinosaurs Category:Medium-sized carnivores Category:Predators Category:Crocodilians Category:Cretaceous crocodylomorphs